


Take On Me

by Nebulad



Series: Mind Over Murder [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Death, Gen, Mild Gore, Red Asphalt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: “I’m— fuck I’m… I’m on the dirt road in Stoughton. I need you to come pick me up. I… fuck maybe you should bring some of the boys too.” They’d let Lin bob in that fucking river because there’d been no other choice. Fang had been bleeding and Lin hadn’t made it out of the trunk— she’d hated it, but there was nothing to do but let the cops find her.She… couldn’t let them find Carlos like this.





	

“Johnny?” God she sounded like shit. She felt like shit, so it was appropriate at least.

“ _Yeah boss?”_ There was concern there, which meant that she wasn’t holding it together very well. The rain was making her shiver (though in fairness she’d been shaking pretty bad before that too) but she didn’t trust herself behind the wheel of a fucking tricycle right now.

“I’m— fuck I’m… I’m on the dirt road in Stoughton. I need you to come pick me up. I… fuck maybe you should bring some of the boys too.” They’d let Lin bob in that fucking river because there’d been no other choice. Fang had been bleeding and Lin hadn’t made it out of the trunk— she’d hated it, but there was nothing to do but let the cops find her.

She… couldn’t let them find Carlos like this.

She couldn’t look at him either, or get the feeling of his hand off of hers. _Fuck. God. Shit._

“ _You sure? You don’t sound too good.”_

“I… fuck I dunno Johnny. Just come get me, please.” She hung up, not really caring if he brought people or not. Maybe it would be better for the cops to find Carlos. They would clean him up, give his body to his brother. Or maybe they’d just toss him in an incinerator because he was a fucking banger and no one gave a shit about any of them until they made the news.

It only took Gat a few minutes to find her, all curled up on a cinderblock and surrounded by smoking red monster trucks. He didn’t even see the body as he approached her. “Didn’t bring no one. Figured we’d—” _That_ was when he saw Carlos, and it took him a full minute to register what was in front of him. “Is that—”

“The Brotherhood.” He hadn’t brought anyone so Fang didn’t even try to stop herself from crying. There was anger in there somewhere, but mostly a mild hysteria. The dust had settled. The Brotherhood who’d done this— besides Maero and the _motherfucker_ working with him— were dead. There was no outlet for her, nothing for her hands to do but remember how bad he’d been shaking and how full of gravel and shit his pants were and how his ankles were so fucking broken strapped to the bumper—

“I’m gunna fucking _kill_ —”

“Don’t.” _God_ she couldn’t handle it. She just needed one fucking second— one _second_ after this never-ending shitshow, with Eesh buried and Shaundi _miraculously_ safe— to breathe. Johnny got down next to her, putting his arm around her and bringing her in close, back to chest. “Fuck,” she hissed, her nails digging into his arm as her eyes squeezed shut. All he managed to get out was a quiet _yeah_ , because he was probably tearing up too but god forbid they both lose it. “I had to… I had to end it.” She was _trying_ to keep it together. It wasn’t fair that she was the boss but Johnny had to stay cool while she freaked out.

“Good. Better someone who cared about him than that motherfucker Maero.” He didn’t sound as all right as he wanted to, but stood up either way and helped her to her feet. Her knees weren’t cooperating as well as they could’ve been, but it weren’t like there were any gangs around to test her balance. “Go wait in the car. I’m gunna call an ambulance and… give our boy a little dignity.”

Well she wasn’t in no fucking position to argue, so she took Gat’s keys and tried to get over to the car as fast as she could. She didn’t wanna hear Carlos getting jostled around, choking back bile as she thought of how he’d _screamed_ when she’d tried to touch him. Those were his last words. Just incoherent screaming because saving her from that stupid ass prison got him tortured to death by some big dumb dick because of a stupid _fucking_ prank. It was her fault because she hadn’t had any information to go on so she’d just done whatever stupid shit dropped into her head first.

The car was significantly warmer than outside, but that stupid ass radio was playing _Take On Me_ about as loud as Johnny could blast it without the windows shattering. She couldn’t hear herself bawling over the song, though, so that was something.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing blog is here.](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com)


End file.
